The Concert of Doom
The Concert of Doom is a live album, DVD and Blu-ray Disc from the r band Goth. It was released in California and Japan on March 10, 2014, and is available on 2-disc DVD, 2-disc CD, and Blu-ray. Information This concert features the band accompanied by the Symphony Orchestra, Philharmonia Choir,Yukari Naoe as the guest singer, and a very large brass band. It was filmed by 16 HD cameras on February 11, 2014, at the Walt Disney Concert Hall in Los Angeles. Kurumi replaced Yuri Nakamura for this concert, and Yukari Naoe replaced Masami Iwasawa. A bonus concert was recorded in Los Angeles on April 4, 2014. Content Disc 1 #Intro #See Who I Am #Rebirthing #Our Solemn Hour #Angels #The Howling #Frozen #Crow Song #Alchemy #Thousand Enemies #Little Braver #Crusade of Light #Mars, the Bringer of War Disc 2 (bonus concert) #Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity #Mars, the Bringer of War #Our Solemn Hour #Shot in the Dark #In the Middle of the Night #Intro #Iron #See Who I Am #Faster #Sinead #Stand My Ground #Angels #The Heart of Everything #Candles #The Other Half (Of Me) #Ice Queen Personnel Band members *Gothicus - vocals *Kurumi - vocals *Yuri Nakamura - vocals (in bonus concert) *Ash Ketchum - vocals (in bonus concert) *Valery - vocals *Sam - vocals *Eric - vocals *Bradley - rhythm guitar *Alvin - lead guitar *Lowes - bass guitar *Jerrett - drums *Olim - piano *Keyus - Keyboards Guest musicians *Yukari Naoe - vocals (on Crow Song, Alchemy, Thousand Enemies, and Little Braver) *Sharon den Adel - vocals (in bonus concert) *Stefan Helleblad - rhythm guitar (in bonus concert) *Ruud Jolie - lead guitar (in bonus concert) *Jeroen van Veen - bass guitar (in bonus concert) *Mike Coolen - drums (in bonus concert) *Martijn Spierenburg - keyboards (in bonus concert) *Robert Westerholt - rhyhtm guitar on Candles (in bonus concert) *Michiel Papenhove - lead guitar on Candles (in bonus concert) *Ivar de Graaf - drums on Candles (in bonus concert) *Martijn Westerholt - keyboards on Candles (in bonus concert) *George Oosthoek - growled vocals on Candles and on The Other Half (Of Me) (in bonus concert) Symphony Orchestra *2 piccolos *4 flutes *Alto flute *4 oboes *2 English horns *Baritone oboe *E-flat clarinet *4 B-flat clarinets *2 bass clarinets *6 alto saxophones *4 bassoons *2 contrabassoons *8 French horns *Piccolo trumpet in B-flat (doppelt besetzt) *2 E-flat cornets *4 B-flat cornets *6 trumpets in Bb *Flugelhorn *Mellophone *Bass trumpet in Bb *Alto trombone *4 tenor trombones *2 bass trombones *Contrabass trombone *Baritone horn *Euphonium *2 tubas *24 timpani (6 players) *Snare drum *Bass drum *Cymbals *Triangle *Tam-tam *Tambourine *Temple blocks *Tenor drum *Castanets *Suspended cymbal *Drums *Tubular bells *Glockenspiel *Xylophone *Piano *Celesta *Harmonium *Synthesizer (C2 to C7) *4 harps *Tenor guitar (C3 G3 D4 A4) *Acoustic guitar (D2 A2 D3 G3 B3 E4) *Semi-acoustic guitar (E2 A2 D3 G3 B3 E4) *2 Electric guitars (D2 A2 D3 G3 B3 E4, B1 E2 A2 D3 G3 B3 E4) *Baritone guitar (A1 D2 G2 C3 E3 A3) *2 Bass guitars (D G C F, B E A D G) *32 Violins I (G3 D4 A4 E5) *30 Violins II (G3 D4 A4 E5) *28 Violins III (G3 D4 A4 E5) *26 Violins IV (G3 D4 A4 E5) *24 Violas I (C3 G3 D4 A4) *22 Violas II (C3 G3 D4 A4) *20 Cellos I (C2 G2 D3 A3) *18 Cellos II (C2 G2 D3 A3) *16 Basses I (C1 E1 A1 D2 G2) *14 Basses II (B1 E1 A1 D2 G2) Philharmonic Orchestra (in bonus concert) *Piccolo *4 flutes *4 oboes *English horn *4 Bb clarinets *Bass clarinet *4 bassoons *Contrabassoon *6 French horns *4 trumpets in C *3 trombones *Tuba *6 timpani (2 players) *Snare drum *Bass drum *Cymbals *Triangle *Tam-tam *Tambourine *Temple blocks *Tenor drum *Tubular bells *Glockenspiel *Xylophone *Celesta *2 harps *Strings Metropole Orchestra (in bonus concert) *4 flutes (4th doubles piccolo) *4 oboes *4 Bb clarinets (4th doubles bass clarinet) *3 alto saxophones *2 tenor saxophones *Baritone saxophone *4 bassoons *4 French hons *4 trumpets *4 trombones *Tuba *Timpani *Tam-tam *Harp *Strings Il Novecento Orchestra (in bonus concert) *2 piccolos *3 flutes *4 oboes *English horn *Eb clarinet *4 Bb clarinets *Alto clarinet *Bass clarinet *Contrabass clarinet *Soprano saxophone *2 alto saxophones *2 tenor saxophones *Baritone saxophone *Bass saxophone *4 bassoons (4th doubles 2nd contrabassoon) *Contrabassoon *6 French horns *3 cornets in Bb *3 trumpets in Bb *2 Flugelhorns *2 tenor trombones *Bass trombone *Euphonium *Tuba *Timpani *Snare drum *Bass drum *Cymbals *Triangle *Tam-tam *Tambourine *Wood blocks *Tom-toms *Bongos *Congas *Claves *Drums *Tubular bells *Glockenspiel *Xylophone *Vibraphone *Marimba *Crotales *Celesta *Piano *Harp *Strings Brass Band *6 trumpets in Bb *6 cornets in Bb *6 Flugelhorns *6 Mellophones *6 trombones *6 alto horns *6 baritone horns *6 Euphoniums *6 tubas *6 sousaphones *6 glockenspiels *Timpani *6 snare drums *6 tenor drums *6 bass drums *6 pairs of cymbals *6 pairs of timbales Band (in bonus concert) *2 alto saxophones *2 tenor saxophones *Baritone saxophone *4 trumpets in Bb *4 trombones *Electric guitar (E2 A2 D3 G3 B3 E4) *Bass guitar (E1 A1 D2 G2) *Piano *Drums